


Krilex

by 0w13x



Category: My Friends - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, POSSIBLE SEXUAL THINGS ;), Ship, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0w13x/pseuds/0w13x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have these two friends that I ship so hard I decided to write a fanfic on it... shhh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krilex

-Alex B's POV-

It is currently science block, and as usual my teacher is talking off about something I can barely pay attention to. I look over at all 3 of my other table members. They look dead inside. I start to play with my blonde hair, I make rub against my skinny pale arms. I take a glance over at the table where all my friends are, I sigh. They are passing around a note

'if only I could have something to do over here...' I thought. 

I see my friend Daniel making eye contact with me. I give him my best 'kill me now please' face, he gives me his.

-Daniels POV-

Alex B looks away and stares off into space again. I look back in front of me and I see Farah and Kristine writing on the paper we have been passing around all class. I peak to my right, I see Alex C, looks like he is taking another nap. The note gets passed to me, I see what Farah and Kristine were writing. 

'You and Alex C would look so cute together!'  
'No we wouldn't. I like Koreans.'  
'He is Korean...?'  
'I mean, Kpop guys'  
'Ofc you do Kristine'

I pull out my pen and begin to write. But--

"Mkay Class, better have had all those notes written down, because they are key for your next test and am not putting them back up mkay!"

SHIT, I completely forgot to write it down... I'll get them from Alex B later... Speaking of Alex, he is walking over now. 

"Oh thank God this is finally over!" Alex says as he flops onto our table

"It could be worse" Farah says "At least we did not have to watch that birthing video again.

All of us at the table laughs, except Alex C because he is asleep. 

"Err... Should we wake him up?" Kristine says 

"Why would you wake him up when you can snuggle with him now!" Alex B mockingly says

"Shut up Alex" She replied back

I sigh and smack Alex C on top of the head

"Get up ya lazy shit!" I say

"Zzz.... W-what?! What did I miss?!" Alex C jumped up in surprise

"Uhh, the whole class maybe? Nothing much" Farah sarcasticslly stated

I looked at the clock. Oh. Time for PE. 

-Alex C's POV-

How could fall asleep for a full class?? Ugh, well I'll get the notes eventually... Ew, I forgot how badly these change rooms stink!

I finally get out of that hell hole. Alex and Daniel are already out, I join them in their conversation. 

Our teacher finally gives us some institution. We are doing softball today. Outside. Oh, why do I keep wearing my hoodie to this class. I set it down off to the side. I better not forget this. 

-Farah's POV-

Basically Fucking everyone but my friends in this class can go fucking burn in a flaming hell hole, they are all a bunch of stupid mother fucking assholes that think they are so fucking cool, fuck them. Anyways, my team is up for bat. And it's Alex B's turn to bat....miss.....miss....miss... Ah he hit it and--!!

-Alex B's POV-

I sent that ball flying! At least I think... I ran as fast as i could to first base. Everyone seemed so awestruck. Was it that good of a hit?? I look over to where I thought the ball went, and I see Alex, Curled up on the field. Our teacher blows the whistle... I feel like an ass.... Oh god, John is not going to let me forget this. I rush to Alex's side.

-Kristine's POV-

Well today was eventful. Alex C was sent home after being hit full force by a ball in the stomach, appears to be nothing bad. Alex B started crying like a small child whose tricycle broke. Daniel kissed John.... Kidding. 

Im leaving the girls change room. I start to leave when something catches my eye. It's a grey hoodie. I walk over to it. Its Alex C's hoodie... I pick it up and put it in mt bag. 

'Ill give this to him tomorrow!' I thought.

I finally get home. I say Hi to my family, eat dinner, do some artsy stuff and finish some homework. I get ready for bed. I check in my bag for anything I might have forgotten. H-huh? O-oh yeah. I forgot I put Alex C's hoodie in here... I pull it out. 

"Hmm... is this thing comfortable?" I put it on. It is.

I take it off. And put it back inside my bag. I head to sleep. 

-Alex B's POV-

FUCK MY LIFE ITS 5 IN THE MORNING I HAVE SCHOOL IN LIKE 3 HOURS!!!! 

 

~-*End of chapter 1*-~


End file.
